


Solace

by katertran



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Missing Scene, POV Adora (She-Ra), Sharing a Bed, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katertran/pseuds/katertran
Summary: Missing scene between episodes 6 and 7
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 97





	Solace

Adora may not know Mara’s ship as well as Entrapta does, despite being She Ra, but she tries not to let it get to her. She’s still trying to grapple with the idea that she will never be as good of a She Ra as her predecessor, but she’s starting to come to terms with it. With nothing to do for now, and the others demanding she take a well deserved break, Adora sits near the windows in the control room, gazing out at the blackness only recently filled with a vast expanse of lights. She stays to one side, making sure not to get in Entrapta’s way as she works nearby, and lets her mind wander for the first time in a while. The stars just outside the window are still so new and mesmerizing, but she barely notices them.

It hadn’t escaped her notice that Catra had quietly slipped out after they’d finished their shared meal, but Catra too is something she can’t control. Until recently, Adora had expected their status as enemies to last until the end of the war, but now…now everything is different. Catra clearly still had a lot on her mind, and she had been in a volatile emotional state since waking on the ship, but Adora is starting to see some of the Catra she knew before their relationship had been severed. Catra had always been somewhat closed off, and she didn’t expect their friendship to mend itself overnight, but Adora was worried about her. More so than usual. Catra had eaten with them willingly, and the conversation had been almost normal. Adora had thought of this as a sign that she was starting to open up again, but maybe she had only been seeing what she wanted to see.

She shakes her head at that, as if trying to dislodge the traitorous thought. Catra had been with them for so short a time, and she had gone through so much at the hands of Horde Prime. Of course she would need time to herself, time to heal. It was crazy to think she could just go back to normal in a matter of days, especially when she had been at the mercy of Prime for so long. But even then, maybe it would be better to have a familiar face around, someone she knew. Glimmer and Bow had always been enemies to Catra her whole life, and her relationship with Entrapta was rocky to say the least, even if Entrapta didn’t hold a grudge. Adora was the only one on the ship she had ever been truly close to. What she needed now was something that felt a little closer to normal.

Adora quietly slips out of the control room and heads towards the storage bay. Once there, she rifles through the many unopened containers until she finds what she’s looking for. She lifts the small, nearly empty box and heads towards the door, stopping at the last second to ponder. Catra needs to know that she’s safe and cared for, and especially that Adora is still there for her, despite their checkered past. She puts the box down and looks around, contemplating how to convey all of this without outright saying it. Words can be shallow and empty, and unfortunately often have been for Catra, but actions can speak multitudes. She knows Catra knows this. Glimmer had told her about their conversations on Horde Prime’s ship, and how Catra had kept coming back despite the consequences of stepping out of line. She had told her about the cake, about how much it had meant to her and showed that she cared despite not being able to verbalize the sentiment.

She scans the room, taking stock of what they have, and fills a bag with items Catra might need before continuing on her way. She knocks on the door to her room, and after getting no response, she enters on her own. Inside, the mattress from the cot has been moved to the floor, and Catra sits on it with her knees tucked close to her chest.

She looks up but doesn’t raise her head as Adora enters. “What are you doing here?” she grumbles, clearly in a foul mood again.

“Just…thought I’d bring you some stuff” Adora says nervously, setting the containers on the floor. She starts opening the box, eyeing Catra for any sign of hostility, but she seems more tired than angry. “Here, we had some extra clothes in storage, thought maybe you’d want to wear something more comfortable.”

She pushes the box closer to Catra and moves away again, giving her a bit of space. Catra looks into the box cautiously. She looks at Adora again, as if asking permission to proceed. Unwrapping one arm from around her knees, she starts sifting through the clothes slowly. A few minutes pass and she shifts to her knees, curiosity overtaking her expression. Adora watches as she slowly unravels from her closed off position, relieved at being allowed to stay. Catra pulls out a few outfits, quickly discarding them on the ground next to the box as she continues to search. At the bottom, she finds a red Horde uniform, almost identical to the one she had worn as Force Captain. Her hands run over the familiar fabric, her expression unreadable.

“Never thought I’d see one of these again” Catra says. Her hand lingers on the right sleeve, slowly moving over the red diamond on the shoulder.

“Oh, I didn’t even know that was in there. I should have gotten rid of it a while ago. I’ll just take it back to storage” Adora says, reaching for the outfit.

Catra clutches it to her chest, guarding it. “No, I…no, that’s ok. I think I’ll wear this one. I…actually really like it” she says, eyeing the outfit in her hands again. “I think I just need to add a personal touch.” She hooks her claws into the seam above the right shoulder and tears at the fabric, the fibers ripping haphazardly. The tear is a bit jagged, but the whole sleeve gone, and Catra looks pleased with herself. She stands and slips on the outfit quickly, letting out a sigh of relief at the familiarity of it. “What are you looking at?” she says playfully, noticing Adora’s admiring looks.

“It’s just good to see you a little more…you” Adora answers. “Oh! I almost forgot, I brought you some other stuff” she remembers, standing to retrieve the bag. Catra opens it curiously, eyeing its contents. She pulls out a few water bottles and an extra blanket and pillow. “It’s not much, but I thought it would make it just a little more comfortable. These mattresses aren’t exactly great” she says apologetically.

“Oh…thanks” Catra says, laying the content on the empty frame of the cot. She throws the blanket and pillow carelessly on the mattress and moves the containers away from the bed, sitting again.

Adora stands awkwardly as she does this, unsure if she should leave. “I guess I’ll just go, give you some time to sleep” she says nervously, turning to grab the discarded containers.

“Wait, Adora” Catra says, and she turns back to look at her. She opens her mouth but quickly shuts it again, turning to look away from Adora before saying “thanks, it…means a lot.”

“No problem” Adora says. “Do you need anything else?”

Catra looks down at her hands, hiding her expression in the process. “Do you think you could sleep here tonight?” she asks, slowly looking up. “I mean you don’t have to, obviously I can handle myself, I just thought maybe you…”

“Of course I will” Adora interrupts, her tone warm. Catra blinks at her for a moment, blushing slowly before ducking her head to hide her face again. Adora rolls her eyes and sits next to Catra on the mattress.

Catra shuffles away a bit, her body tensing. “I can sleep on the cot if you want, or I can just sleep on the floor” she says, not looking at Adora.

“Oh, come here” Adora laughs. She puts her arms around Catra and pulls them both down to the mattress. Catra yelps in surprise but doesn’t struggle against the sudden contact. “This is ok, right?” Adora asks, watching Catra’s expression.

“I…yeah, I guess” Catra admits. She buries her face in Adora’s shirt, hiding from her. Adora pulls her in a bit tighter, and Catra curls around herself, more relaxed this time than when Adora had first entered the room. She curls herself around Catra loosely. Catra starts to purr lightly, and Adora smiles and she slowly drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The drawing at the end was made by my friend Maya, you can see more of her art on her [insta](https://www.instagram.com/mayaatmidnight/)  
> I got the idea for this based on that drawing. I just loved it and had to write about it.  
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](https://katertran.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
